The cursed cave of lust
by thedarkpokemaster
Summary: My new Dinosaur King fic with Max/Zoe trapped in a cave but this cave is cursed that Makes any one in  it lust for each other so please read and review.


A/N this is a one-shot note I do not own Dinosaur king. Warning this is a strong lemon with Max & Zoe pairing so please read and review.

Legend **"Talking"**

"_Thinking"_

**The cursed cave of lust**

For our heroes the D-Team it was just another day until a new dinosaur decided to show up. Max, Rex and Zoe and their dino partners were already on some Islands just off Japan which is said to have cursed caves all around that is why people stay a way from them. Sadly for them the Alpha Gang was already there and a head of them already having both Terry and Tank out and attacking a Stegosaurus.

"Guys we need to stop them before the old lady gets that poor Stegosaurus!" Zoe cried out.

Ursula however heard this and once again was angry at the young girl. "For the last time I'm not old!" She yelled.

"Dino Slash! Parasaurolophus, bloom!" Zoe yelled.

"Good one Zoe! Now it's my turn. Dino Slash! Triceratops, roar!" Max yelled out but what he didn't see was how Zoe blushed at him.

Zoe was about to tell Paris to attack Terry when Tank went charging right for her and Paris. Max saw that Zoe could get really hurt if he didn't do something fast so thinking fast Max ran over to her. Max managed to push her out of the way but the two of them were near one of the cursed caves which they still didn't know about. Just as the two were about to get up they saw that both Tank and Paris had crashed into the entrance making the two trapped in side.

"No Max, Zoe!" Rex yelled as he was helpless and could only watch as his two friends got trapped.

Meanwhile back in the cave both Max and Zoe looked at the old entrance or exit to the cave they were now trapped in. Max was having a look around see if he could find a way to move the rocks safely with out him or Zoe getting hurt.

"Dame it I think we're stuck in here Zoe I also don't think that we can move the rock with out getting our self killed." He told her.

Zoe knew that Max was right and looked behind her. "Well since we can't get out this way then I guess we have to see if they another way out." She told him.

Max just nodded his head as he grabbed Zoe's hand. "Well let's get going then Zoe." He said to as he smiled at her.

Zoe could only blush once again as Max held her hand. _"Oh Max I love you so much I just wish you could see it!" _Zoe thought to her self hoping that one day he would be her boyfriend.

What Zoe didn't know was Max was think thing the same thing she was too he just didn't know it. _"Oh Zoe your so beautiful and I'm so in love with you I wish I could tell you how I fell." _Max thought.

As the two walked on they both knew that it had be at least three hours since that were stuck in this cave. In that time the two had found a small little cave river and had decided to stop and rest for a while.

As Zoe was getting some water Max looked at her. "I think that we should get some sleep Zoe so we can save our strength." Max advised her

All Zoe did was smile at him. "Yeah you're right Max well good night." She said to him but whispered to her self 'I love you Max' to her self be fore she closed her eyes. While at the same time as Zoe saying I love you Max he said 'I love you Zoe' to her.

After some sleep Zoe slowly started to wake up only to notice that Max wasn't there with her this only made her heart fell lonely with out him. With Max no where to be seen Zoe decided to wash her face while she had the time to do so.

"_Max please come back soon!" _Zoe thought to her self as she worried for the one she loved. What she didn't know was she begins to picture Max naked and she blushed only for a second. Zoe just shakes her head trying to get rid off the image that she saw in her head. _"Come on Zoe don't think like that!" _She thought to her self but it didn't work she still saw Max naked and she was slowly enjoying it.

Suddenly Zoe started to fell hot all over her body and she didn't even know why it's not like the cave was too hot. A part of her was so scared at what was happening to her but another part of her liked what was happening to her. Zoe did try to fight the good felling she was getting from this heat that was coming over her whole body. But this was just too good for her to fight it felt so good that she put her hands on her breasts and started to rub them.

"Oh god this fells so good! I just can't help myself!" Zoe said as she monad.

But she wanted more so she took her right hand and put it down her pants just so she could pleasure her self more. Zoe then started to masturbate with her self moaning Max's name over and over again.

Zoe could only smile to her self at how good she was felling right now as she moved her hand under her top. So she could fell more of her breast she could fell that her nipple was erect as Zoe continued to play with her self.

She only wished that Max was here so that he do this to her as well and that she could do him. Little did she know that she was about to get what she wanted as Max was coming back right this second.

While Zoe was still asleep Max could only look at her and smiled at how beautiful she was to him. As he smiled at her he decided to have a quick look around while she was asleep just to make sure that she was alright. Turning on his flash light that he had on top of his head he looked around to see if he could find a way out. He marked his way as he made his way through the cave so he knew how to get back to Zoe after an hour he decided to head back. But when he was half way back to her Max decided to stop and rest his legs just for a bit.

As he sat down on a rock all he could think about right now was Zoe. "God Zoe I wish I could tell you that I love you so much!" Max said to him self but in a sad tone of voice.

Max had started failing in love with her since he was ten just before he meet Chomp and every day he was with her made him lover her more. He didn't know if she felt the same was as he did thinking that she loved Rex. What he didn't know was at that time Zoe was already awake and just like her he started to see her naked in his head winking at him she even had her hair down. Which Max liked her always thought and wondered what she would look like with her hair down like that. And now he sort of knew but he would still like to see it for him self.

Max could only blush like Zoe was doing right now at this sight of a naked Zoe in front of him. _"Come on Max don't think like that she's your friend!" _He said to him self a sounding a bit angry with him self too. But he just shock if off and decided to go back now before he got worse for him.

As Max was walking back he could hear Zoe moaning to her self at first Max thought that she was hurt. So he decided to run as fast as he could and help her but as he got closer he heard her talking to her self.

"Oh god this fells so good! I just can't help myself!" Max heard Zoe say to her self as she moaning.

As Max got to where Zoe was he slowed down he was about to go around the corner when he heard Zoe moaning even more. So he decided to see what was wrong so he peeked hid head around and what he saw shocked him and got he excited at the same time. He saw that Zoe was playing with her self as she had her left hand on her breast while her right was playing with her pussy. Max didn't know why but he couldn't stop watching her and just watch her.

It wasn't until Zoe started to moan Max's name. "Oh Max I love you so much. I wish you knew how I felt about you!" Zoe said to her self about to cry.

She didn't know that Max was watching her and heard what she said this made him happy knowing that she loved him. But that was not all Max's member was getting hard from watching Zoe play with her self.

"_Oh god she's so hot I need her but why am I felling this way? Why is Zoe doing this to her self?" _He asked him self.

A part of him wanted to masturbate but he had a better idea one he knew that both he and Zoe would love. So slowly he went over to her seeing that her eyes were closed still with a smile on her face while tears went down her face.

Max only smiled at he put he hand on Zoe's shoulder. "Hey Zoe." He said to her.

Zoe was shock when she heard Max's voice and stopped what she was doing. _"Oh no he saw what I was doing what is he going to think of me? Wait what if he heard me calling his name oh no!" _Zoe could only cry as she slowly looked at him but his face wasn't angry nor was he laughing at her. He just smiled at her.

"Max please let me-" But she was cut off as Max placed his lips on hers. _"Oh my god_ _Max is kissing me he's actually kissing me! Please don't let this be a dream please god!"_ Zoe thought to her self.

This kiss was only quick and was over in just five seconds but to them he felt like hours to the two. Once they separated they just smiled at each other looking into the others eyes and smiled even more.

"I love you Zoe!" Max said to her brake the silence.

Zoe only blush at this before she said "I love you too Max!"

The two started to kiss each other once again but unlike the last kiss this one was more passionate then the last. As the both had their as they were kissing each other with their tongues both fighting for dominance and to Max's surprise Zoe won but he didn't mind he loved her tongue in his mouth.

Zoe the pulled away much to Max's disappointment but she only smiled at him as she took of her little blazer she had on. Max knew what Zoe wanted and he wanted it too but nether of them knew why they wanted to do this. Soon the two we're undressing each other Max then started on her black t-shirt reviling her blue bra and he loved it. After he was done with the top he started on the bottom first he took her shoes off then her long socks then her shouts reviling her pink panties that she had on. While this was going Zoe was doing the same thing to Max taking off the top of his clothes once she was done with his top she looked at his top part of his naked body and she loved it. Zoe had even taken off Max's top lights that he had on his head.

With the top half done Zoe the work on the next part talking off Max's trousers off only to revile he had teddy bear underwear on. Zoe just giggled at this while Max blushed in embracement at this while Zoe just kissed him.

They both looked at each other with both love and lust in their eyes. "So Zoe do you want to go first or should I?" He asked her.

Zoe just smiled at him. "Why don't you go first Max?" She said to him as she smiled.

Max just smiled at this as he moved closer to the woman he loved and started to kiss her again. While he was doing this he used his right hand to undo Zoe's bra while his left had some fun with her breasts.

Zoe loved this and moans Max's name she soon felt her bar being undone she saw Max throwing it to the ground. The next thing she saw was Max's mouth coming closer to her left breast and once he had his mouth over it and started to suck on it licking her nipple this made Zoe moan she could feel her self getting hotter and wetter the more. Max did this to her Max not wanting to leave her other breast unattended he rubbed the right side with he's thumb on her nipple by now Max could feel both of her nipples getting hard.

Max started to make he's way down her down to Zoe's panties kissing her as he made his way down. Once he was there he looked up at her asking permission before going on she just gave a nod of approval for him to go on. So Max slowly started to take her panties off revelling her wet pussy.

"Max lick me I want you to lick me right there." Zoe said to him all most pleading for him to lick her pussy.

Max slowly put he's head down towards Zoe pussy as he did it Zoe spread her legs apart so that Max could gain more access to her pussy Max started to lick Zoë's pussy slowly and she was loving every moment of it Zoe could feel that she was going to cum and soon. While Max started to go faster as he stuck in inside tongue her and he only started going faster and faster.

"Max I'm Cumming." She shouted at her love juices went all over Max.

"Wow Zoe you juices taste so good." Max said licking it all off he then made he's way back to Zoë's pussy but this time he was going to do something different.

Max began to pump his finger in and out of her. Zoe moaned long and soft. She put her hand on his shoulder and spread her legs even further apart, encouraging him to continue. He gently added in another finger and worked it in and out. By now, Zoe was moaning with every insert, so Max took it as a sign that she was ready for another finger. He added another long finger and thrust inside Zoë's entrance, pumping faster and faster.

Zoe could fell that she was about to cum again and once she did she came over his fingers which she took and licked them. Max was shock at what she had just she had licked her own juices.

"Your right make I do taste good but I wonder how you taste!" She said to him seductively.

Zoe could fell Max's erection this made her excited Zoe soon stopped the kiss with Max and moved down to he's boxers and slowly took them off as she did it she saw he's which was over 6 inches long

"Wow Max its so big." she said grabbing holed of he's hard dick she slowly started to rube it with her hands slowly Zoe lowered her head to the tip of Max's erection and started to lick it causing Max gave a moan to what Zoe was doing to him. Soon Zoe put Max's whole cock in to her mouth and began to suck on a as well as licking it Max knew that he could not take much more of this he knew that he was going to cum very soon.

"Zoe please I can't take much more I'm going to cum!" Max shouted as he released he's seed in side Zoë's mouth. After swallowing all of he's seed Zoe licked that last of it off and then looked at Max.

"That was good Max you're nice and tasty!" She said licking the last of Max's cum off.

Zoe was about to get ready for the main event when Max walked behind her she was about to ask what he was doing. When she felt that her hair came undone and down her back she looked at Max wanting to know why he had done this.

He only smiled at her. "I like it this way Zoe it makes you look even more beautiful!" he told her in a kind voice.

Zoe only blushed at what he told her. "You really think that I'm beautiful with my hair down Max?" She asked him.

"Yes Zoe I do!" He told her with a smile show her that was all she needed to know.

Zoe just smiled at him. "Please Max I need to feel you inside me! I want your dick in my tight pussy!" She panted. She was getting hot and sweaty.

"Is this your first time?" He asked out of concern.

"Yeah But please, fuck me hard. I want you so badly Max!" Zoe pleaded.

Max started to slowly push he's dick inside of Zoe pussy he could here Zoe moan in pleasure Max continued to make his way to her barrier when he felt it he looked at Zoe and gave her a deep kiss and broke it.

Zoe cried in pain as blood came out of her pussy. "Zoe I didn't mean to hurt you!" Max said to her concerned that she was badly hurt.

But Zoe just smiled at him and gave him a kiss. "It's alright I knew this would happen Max buy I'm alright now." Zoe said to him.

Max laid his chest on top of her's back and held him self up with his arms as he started pumping. He started slow to help give Zoe time to adjust. She soon opened up enough and she found herself in heaven. She let out loud moans as she felt Max's dick moving around inside her. She lowered her head into the pillows and screamed as Max went faster. "Yeah, you're nice and wet." Max said between thrusts.

Zoe felt a deep pressure building inside her and it was about to come out. "Oh, Max! Please! I'm so close!" She moaned.

After flexing a dozen times, Zoe started to slide back and forth. The pelvic rub was much better on the inside. Max started to thrust into her. At first his thrusts were random, but soon he would thrust up as she slid down. "Yes!" Zoe cried as they worked together.

They found their pleasure building with each thrust. Zoe pumped a little faster. "Oh, yes oh god this is so good Max!" She cried when Max found her rhythm. Zoe held him with all her strength.

"Max I'm going to cum please cum with me Max lets cum together!" She screamed as the surf in her pussy crashed onto his manhood. As she enjoyed every sensation in herself, Max followed at the same and filled her. He focused all of his strength into pumping his semen. They both collapsed as their love-making gushed out of her pussy. Zoe held herself against her lover. She could feel his manhood soften, and enjoyed the moment like a sunset.

Max pulled out of her pussy and was about to lie down next to her but Zoe wasn't done yet. She didn't want this to even end yet so she got up and looked at him while Max was wondering what she was doing.

"Zoe what are you ding?" Max asked her.

"I'm not done yet Max." She said to him lying down on her stomach showing Max her asshole shaking it at him.

"Do me like an animal Max?" Zoe said to him wanting to have he's dick in side her asshole.

Slowly Max entered the hole. Zoe hissed in pain. He tried not to go too fast for Zoë's sake. He soon started his thrusting, causing Zoe to moan from both pain and pleasure.

"Yeah, Max! Please! Fuck my ass fuck like the animal I am!" She moaned.

Max enjoyed hearing Zoe talk to him like that. It encouraged him to go faster. Zoe's moans were even louder than ever. "Ohhh! Max I'm cumming again!" She moaned. She buried her head into Max and squealed loudly as she released her juices onto the rocks of the cave. Max was getting close too. "You naughty little ass is mine now Zoe. You're goanna get it now!" he grunted. He soon came into her ass causing Zoe to squeal again but this time without her head on him. Max fell on top of Zoe as Zoe panted for breath. He reached underneath Zoe to grab her tits and play with them causing Zoe to moan quietly. They stayed like that for a little bit. After they had there rest Max took he's dick out of Zoë's asshole he just looked in to her eyes.

"Do you want to continue Zoe?" Max said as he painted for air.

"Yes I do Max but this time I want to be on top of you." She said to him as she put Max on he's back and positioned her self over Max's dick and slowly put he's dick back inside of her pussy. Zoe slowly started pumping up and down putting her hands on Max's chest she pumping faster and faster.

Max soon was starting to get in the same rhythm as Zoe was and he put he's hands on her hips helping her pick up speed. Zoe soon got her right hand and grabbed her right breast playing with her nipples this turned Max even more on seeing Zoe play with her with her self he could feel that he was going to cum again and soon and he tried to hole it in. Zoe saw what he was trying to do and thought of a way to make him cum in her she soon put her left hand on her and started playing with other breast rubbing them together Max still was trying to hold on not wanting to cum yet but he looked at her and saw that she started to lick her own breasts playing with her nipples and licking them Max could not take any more this.

"Zoe! I'm going to cum." He shouted at her as he released he's seed inside her pussy they both collapsed on each other all hot and sticky from all the juices and sweat they looked at each over and smiled at the other both of them cuddled up together

"I love you Zoe." Max Said to her.

"I love you too. Max" Zoe said to him.

The two were about to go at it again when they heard someone calling out their names. "Hey Max, Zoe where are you." It was Rex. He must have found a way in to the caves and was now looking for them.

Both Max and Zoe looked at each other and blushed at what would happen if Rex found them like this. So the two got their clothes on as fast as they could and cleaned up the mess they had made while making love to each other not too long ago.

Once they were both dressed they went to where they could hear Rex calling out to them both. After some time Rex found his two friends walking over to him but he saw that both Max and Zoe were holding each others hands. He even saw that Zoe had her heir down and smiled at the two knowing that they told each other how the felt about each other.

He knew for a long time that they liked each other and were always afraid to tell each other about it. It made him happy knowing they were happy and together and Rex just smiled at the two.

A few days later everyone was having a party in honour of Max and Zoe being alright the two had already told their parents that they were going out. The two even found out what happened in the cave they were in. Reese had told them about the caves once they got back the two were shocked at what she told them but they said nothing happened to them in there both lying to everyone.

They knew that they would never tell anyone what happened to them in that cave or what they did to each other. That would stay their little secret for as long as the lived.

**A/N Well that is the end of this one-short I do hope that you all like it so please read and review and tell me what you thin k of it.**


End file.
